Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts
by Erin Ashley Chang
Summary: Next Generation story. All Characters, all points of view. Many OCs. It's great and shows a lot of promise so read it and enjoy!
1. Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**You may see direct quotes from Nineteen Years Later so just making sure that I don't own that either.**

**I don't own anything in reference with ferrets that has been taken out of the Goblet of Fire and other books.**

**I may also use things in the story Scorpius's Ferret by Rhys, Last Minute by jenamy, Professor by Smile Life Away, Snake Charmer by x8xdanix6x, and one other very good story about Scorpius and Rose (Astoria dies because Lucius kills her, Lucius gets stripped of magic, I think Scorpius and Rose are in Ravenclaw, Lorcan's Scorpius's best friend, Rose goes away to France after Hogwarts.) So I don't know what that story is called or who it's by so I'm sorry but it doesn't belong to me.**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

**. . . **

**I don't think Draco should be going bald, so he'll have a head full of hair in my story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Albus Severus Potter**

And then, it was autumn. Young Albus Potter walked with his parents and siblings on the morning of September first. Lily trailed after James and Albus tearing up, grasping her father's arm tightly.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The people passing stared inquisitively at the tawny and white owls as they went by. The Potters made their way to the barrier in between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back towards Harry and Ginny; he and his brother had recommenced their conversation that had started in Harry's blue Audi.

"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth-"

James suddenly caught the look on his mother's eyes and stopped in mid word. By now the five Potters were near the barrier. James looked over his shoulder at his brother cockily and smirked while taking his trolley from his mother. He broke into a run and barreled through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, seizing his opportunity immediately at his brother's brief absence.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, Harry and Albus pushed the second trolley forward gathering speed. As they drew nearer to the barrier Albus winced but the collision didn't come. The family materialized onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was hidden by a thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinguishable figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the steam was thick, and it was difficult to make out people. Their voices were exceptionally loud. Harry thought he head Percy discussing loudly about broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . .

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people appeared from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage on the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Their faces only came into view when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding greatly relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confound him," Ron whispered to Harry, as they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention.

Catching Harry's eye, he nodded clandestinely to some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp liberation against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

It was Draco Malfoy, standing there with his wife, Astoria Greengrass Malfoy, and his son, with a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was still thick, but the style of it now empathized his sharp angular face. His son with his white blonde hair, startling grey eyes, and pointed chin resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco soon caught sight of Harry, Ron, and their wives staring at him and nodded briefly before turning away.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank Merlin, you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had deprived himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.

"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly,

pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!

And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"

"Hey," Ron said.

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily gleefully. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James ardently. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."

He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven; you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

James rolled his eyes.

"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."

Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"

James merely laughed, allowed his mother to kiss him, gave his father an ephemeral hug, and then leapt onto the quickly filling train. They saw him wave, then dash away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Ablus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was considerate enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.

The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .

**

* * *

**

**I've obviously used a great number of direct quotes from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows so just making it clear I don't own it. **

**. . . **

**Next Chapter: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

**. . . **

**Review, please! I know it's a new story but I think it shows a great deal of promise.**


	2. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Scorpius's Ferret by Rhys, Last Minute by jenamy, Professor by Smile Life Away, Snake Charmer by x8xdanix6x**

**. . . **

**Enjoy the Story! **

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

The train had been in motion for about only ten minutes, honestly. Scorpius Malfoy had found an empty compartment and sat in it alone; thinking that he probably wouldn't get joined by anyone anytime soon. That is what he had thought before the compartment door had been opened rudely by a tall boy with dark blue eyes, skin almost as pale as Scorpius's, and dark inky black hair that gave him have the air of a well pampered prince.

"Hello, may I sit here?" asked the boy almost arrogantly as though he shouldn't have had to ask anyone anything.

"Go ahead," Scorpius muttered. Instead of sitting as far away from Scorpius as possible; the boy plopped down right next to Scorpius abandoning his 'I'm too good for you' act.

"Why so grouchy?" He asked brightly.

"Why not?" scowled Scorpius.

"Hmm, I almost thought you were a Scamander _you know_. . . before you opened your mouth, that is," the boy said.

"Well, you know who I am, who are _you?_" asked Scorpius.

"Well, I don't know who _you_ are just that your father is Mr. Draco Malfoy; owner of _**Potions and Poisons**_, most eligible bachelor until he met your mother and owner of all the Malfoy _and_ Lestrange estates and property."

"I'm Scorpius, and you forgot to add Death Eater to your list," Scorpius said.

"Your father paid for his mistake didn't he?" asked the lad looking at Scorpius, "I say what's done is done, Chris, Chris Smith," Chris said extending a hand towards Scorpius.

"Thank you, I suppose," Scorpius said shaking Chris's hand, "You're the first person to speak to me. All the other's took one glance at me and hurried off to another compartment."

Chrit smirked, "call me Chris, will you, and the others hurried away because they're afraid of a little risk and fun in life."

Scorpius huffed, "is that why you came into this compartment? To show everyone that you're a tough guy and you aren't afraid of a Malfoy? Go away I don't need this! Smith! And certainly not from an idiot like you."

Chris narrowed his dark sapphire blue eyes, "I wasn't making mickey of you, you know, you need to be more open minded," Chris said lightly, "and I most certainly am not an idiot!" Chris said looking like an idiot.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and snorted.

Chris frowned, "keep it a secret will you? I don't need everyone knowing I'm an idiot."

For the second time today the compartment door opened.

"Uh, Hello there, I was looking for an empty compartment and all the other ones were full so yeah" said Albus.

"Why don't you join us?" asked Scorpius noticing Albus's trunk.

"Thank you," Albus gasped after dragging his trunk into the corner of the compartment. Albus straightened up, "Albus, Albus Potter," he said sticking out his hand.

Scorpius looked at it warily and said with the same tone, "Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Not, Draco Malfoy's son!" Albus gasped.

"The very same, and if you can't handle being in the same compartment as a Malfoy I suggest you leave," sneered Chris.

Albus glared at Chris, "and who are you?"

"I don't see how it's any business of yours but I'm Christopher Smith," smirked Chris.

Albus smiled, "you wouldn't happen to be the son of the bachelor Zacharias Smith, would you?"

"And if I were, Potter?" said Chris, "Better having divorced parents, than getting raised by Weasels who seem to think its alright to mix their blood with others that's not as clean!"

"Wait a second, didn't both of your fathers fight in the Second Wizarding War?" asked Scorpius looking faintly amused.

"And if they did?" asked Chris, "what difference would it make?"

"Well, I know it is rather surprising to hear this from a Malfoy but wouldn't your parents be disappointed in you if they saw the way you were acting?" asked Scorpius.

At that Chris snorted, and muttered, " when have I ever not been a disappointment?" so softly that the other two did not hear him.

"I'm defending muggles and such, my Dad would be proud!" exclaimed Albus.

At that the three boys just started laughing and laughing until tears streamed down their faces and their stomachs ached.

And that was how the old lady pushing the small cart of sweets found them, lying exhaustedly on the compartment seats without a care in the world.

* * *

**In this one, I didn't use as many direct quotes from other fanfiction stories, which are basically inspirations, I don't exactly copy them just write it the way I wanted it to turn out, like in those pick your own ending books. And Besides isn't that what fanfiction is all about? Writing stories about our favorite books, things that weren't mentioned or hadn't ended up the way we wanted it to?**

**. . . **

**So review! And I post the next chapter soon, hopefully. I'm sorry I can't make any promises. Is it just me or does this story feel like it holds a lot of promise?**

**. . . **

**Next Chapter is probably James, Rose or even Chris I'm not quite sure. **

**. . . **

**Don't forget to review! I might end up doing a character you like or want me to do if you just ask, I'm not entirely sure if this story is going to go in chronological order so just saying. **


End file.
